ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lightbringer
How to get Prelate Key :* For the Prelate key, you need one. The trick where you can open the door by targeting a mob and using Dia no longer works. As for farming the key, most of the Tonberry Stabbers that drop they key are past the door that requires the key. The Den of Rancor is a good place to farm the key. The statement that Tonberry NINs drop the key is wrong, only the Stabbers drop it. The mob that drops the Prelate key in the Den of Rancor is called the Tonberry Slasher and is not hard to find even without the map. Jesifromgaruda 06:06, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :* Just opened the door by casting dia on a Tonberry Stabber that was inside, so this does still work.Haunted 14:55, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :* I took out "It is not necessary to farm the Prelate Key. Instead you can use any magic spell to aggro a mob through the Door. Once the engaged mob gets near the door, it will open. However, it may take a long time until a Hover Tank gets near enough to magic-aggro." This is not true. The mob just walks right through the door while it remains closed. Setherio 05:44, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :* I re-added the aforementioned. Apperently the group I was with originally used the wrong door. @_@ go figure. Anyways, I was able to target a tonberry on the other side and casted Dia, it opened the door for me ^_^Setherio 12:42, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :* After entering The Temple of Uggalepih hug right wall until you eventuallu zone out to Yhoator Jungle again. Shorttly after zoning a single Tonberry Chopper spawns, he will check as Easy Prey to a lv 75. This Tonberry Chopper drop the Prelate Key even though you are still in Yhoator Jungle zone. And he spawns alone so there is no risk for links.~-~Zanno~-~ 18:14, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :* As a 75 RDM, I couldn't cast anything on any of the mobs back there because I couldn't see them. However, the SMN that was with us pulled the tonberry with Carby and it opened the door. --Musaku 03:06, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :* I've just edited the main page, but should put it here as well. I pulled several mobs to the western door, but they kept walking through it without opening it. Tried the eastern door, and first mob I pulled opened it. It would seem this trick only works on that door. --Valle 03:43, February 22, 2010 (UTC) The NM Dolls :* I've found it very hard to enfeeble the NM Dolls, My NIN75 and an RDM75 couldn't land Blind, Paralyze, or Slow. And on another run for another friend, a well geared BRD75 could not land Elegy after several attempts throughout the fight. The only enfeeble I did land, although the duration seemed resisted, was Dokumori: Ichi. :* In neither fight did I see them use Meltdown. Grimrising 15:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :* Ditto on not seeing Meltdown. --Musaku 03:07, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :* Solo'd as 75 PUP/NIN, didn't have any problem at all during the fight. :* Solo'd as 75 PUP/DNC. Mob accuracy is very poor, and with Tavnazian Taco any hits that still get through are easily curable. Automaton choose to Regen III most of the time :) :* Solo'd as 75 DNC/NIN. At least 1/5 Fan Dance is recommended, pop it right as the NM uses Hundred Fists to help absorb any damage you do happen to take through shadows (I took a crit that normally did 250 at only 23, so it helps a lot.) Single pull one of the mobs into the hallway with the pot, it won't agro you since you don't use magic. Pay attention to shadows, remove slow, and just chip away at his life, he has a LOT of it. Fight took me about 20-30 min but it was fairly easy. :* If only one of the NMs is pulled, a tank and healer can duo this fight. NIN75 & RDM70 (without 2hrs or convert), WHM75 + PLD75 have both worked. :* Also won this with 75RDM/NIN,75PLD/WAR,75WHM,75MNK. killing both NM's. PLD and MNK killed Nio-A. Rdm solo'd Nio-Hum until pld and mnk killed Nio-A :* The way I won this, 2 SMN's, Tank, 2 DD's, Refresh. Have Tank, dd's and refresh on one and the 2 smn's on another. SMN's can easily duo one of them. :* Soloable by THF75/NIN37 with Soothing Healer NPC: Easy fight, only damage sustained came in the form of a TP move. 2 houred @ Mighty Strikes. (Additional Notes for THF solo: Bloody bolts are innefecive against this NM, so don't count on them to heal with. Use meat and full-evasion gear to cap your evasion rate. Mandalic Stab seemed to do the most damage against this NM compared to other WSs. Watch shadows carefully, and use your NPC for TA.) :* Soloable with some difficulty by skilled RDM75/WAR37 or RDM75/BLU37, pulling one Nio to the side with one Hover tank. Defeat the hover tank before the pull to make it easier. Use tav taco and defender/cocoon at all times for max defense and bind it when you need to recast buffs. Keep Bio II/III and Poison II on at all times. When the Hover Tank respawns you will have to keep it slept. :* Soloable by SMN 75 by pulling one of the Nio's to the big room before the Prelate key door. Enough room to kite there with Carby. Long fight. :* A well geared drg/blu(used carbonara for +hp/attack) and whm/sch can duo this fight if you pull one at a time. :* A well geared drg/blu can also solo this,(using pescatora for the +def/hp) once again pulling one at a time or only killing one. :* Successfully trioed with a PLD/NIN WHM/SCH and DRG71/WHM. PLD tanked both dolls, WHM heals, DRG DD'd and backup healed with Healing Breath while WHM rested for MP. PLD and WHM needed their 2 hours. Difficult fight but still manageable. :* SAM/NIN and DRG/BLU failed this with Sneak pulling the Nio-Hum. Got it down to about <40% when Mighty Strikes Went off and the DRG couldnt get a heal in. SAM went down with the DRG following shortly after. We did not see Meltdown. :* Attempt No.2 SAM/WAR and DRK/NIN and Soothing Healer level 63 NPC. Was a relatively easy fight sam got down to 290 HP in the fight but just turned and let the DRK get hate again. SAM 2hred @ <30% and it went down :). :* Just solo'ed this fight as 75 NIN/DNC, and it was a piece of cake. I brought my lvl 70 Soothing Healer NPC along for some help, but really didn't need it. I fought Nio-Hum by using the sneak-pull method, but I expect that the result would've been the same if I would have fought Nio-A. My evasion skill was a total of 296 with Boxer's Mantle and Evasion Torque, plus 4 merits in evasion, together with some +eva gear that included Optical Hat and Scouter's Rope. Between shadows and just simple missing me a ton of times, the mob didn't hit me once, and the only time I took damage was when it used Blitzstrahl -- a move that ignores shadows. I can attest to the fact that this mob is highly resistant to enfeebs -- my ninja slow, paralyze, and blind didn't land once despite a few times trying. My NPC's enfeebs didn't stick either. All-in-all, kind of a boring fight. And, btw, it didn't use Meltdown. --BigBurrito 01:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :* Challenging but fun solo for blu/nin. Started by killing Manipulator, straight tanked it for a bit but it attacks hard and fast and is immune to head butt, so once it got a bit much for me I used blastbomb and ran to the top of the opposite stairs. Try to rest up some mp and rebind it every time it catches up to you, and rest at opposite stairs again. When you get to pulling the mission NM, put up sneak and invis, wait for the tonberries to get out of your way, drop invis, click the door, and put invis up again. Then since all the tonberries only agro invis, you can leave invis up, drop sneak and creep up to agro one of the two NM's. You need to run away before it hits you so that invis stays up and you can run back to the room where you killed Manipulator. Killed it the exact same way as Manipulator, but it seems to have less HP so mostly just let Disseverment poison do it's job. --Blazza 15:02, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :* Very easy fight with 75 MNK/NIN, 75 SMN/BLM, and 75 RDM/BLM. Nobody thought about 2 houring, never converted and wasn't close to running out of MP for RDM. Pulled Nio-A with sneak, other one depopped and it was a fairly short fight. --Musaku 03:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :* Easy trio for THF, DNC, and RNG, all subgin NIN. Sneak pulled one of them as per usual. Kept Drain Samba up at all times, THF used Perfect Dodge on Mighty Strikes, but prolly wasn't necessary as NM didn't even hit THF that much. All in all easy as pie ^^ :* Trioed by 75 WAR, PLD, MNK. All sub DNC. Sneak pulled one as usual. Only problem is WAR got hate during Mighty Strikes, but that was largely due to no magic casting as we didn't clear the hall. But Cover can last through that, and Invincible garuntees a win. Other had despawned by time the fight with first was over. --Synelia 19:50 July 3 2009 (AST) :* Duo'd by a 75PLD/WAR and 75SCH/RDM with moderate difficulty. Cleared the hall first. However, due to a small mistake, Sneak wasn't applied before the pull, resulting in both NMs attacking the puller. Both NMs were tanked at the same time. SCH applied AoE Phalanx, Stoneskin, and cured. PLD had capped and merited Shield skill (in addition to shield skill gear and Joyeuse), used Reprisal when able, and saved Sentinel for the first NM's Mighty Strikes, all the while slowly chipping away at their life with Atonement. The second NM required Sentinel and Invincible as MP had been exhausted by both characters. SCH did not use 2HR. Had a couple links at the end but they didn't do any damage. Forgot to use food in the surprise pull. Would definitely not recommend this way to anybody, as in my own personal opinion, it was a nice string of good luck that caused us to scrape a win. PLD ended with 1/4HP, no MP; SCH ended with 200MP, but ran out a few times during the fight. --Bapidai 08:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :* Easy duo for SAM/DNC and RDM/WHM. Bring one of the NMs outside to the room with the Manipulator (kill it before you pop the NMs) and kite Mighty Strikes with Gravity or Desperate Flourish. One lap around the stairs is more than enough for it to wear off. Get the mage away from the prelate door, though, or pots will aggro. SAM was able to use Animated Flourish to aggro thru the door and open it without a Prelate Key. Tried ninjutsu before and it would not work. --Soulinafishbowl 16:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Easy duo for 90RDM/45BLM and 75PLD/37WAR. Dual boxed both chars, the PLD needing the mission win. Clear the hallway and each of the rooms of mobs with RDM while PLD gets the 3 keys. Soon as hallway and rooms are cleared, spawn the NM's. PLD assisted with damage while RDM super tanked both NM's. Kept Bio III on each of the NM's and Enthunder II for some extra damage. Stoneskin was easy to reapply while tanking both NM's. Neither used meltdown. Both resisted Slow II and Paralyze II. When the NM's used Mighty Strikes, used PLD to Provoke and Flash followed by Sentinel and Shield Bash with Reprisal up. Afterwards, a few Cure IV's from the RDM and hate was taken back. Fight took about 12 min using only Savage Blade or Spirits Within from both RDM and PLD. To get into the room, RDM simply targeted a Tonberry or Hover Tank behind the door and cast Dia on it. This was only from the Eastern Door. --Pyratic September 14, 2011 Additional Dialogue Curilla: We located Lightbringer on a small, remote island of the coast of Vollbow. Curilla: Once a part of Vollbow, the island was ripped away from the mainland by the force of the beastmen's terrible weapons. Now the area is nothing more than a wasteland. Curilla: When I took the sword up in my hands, I could feel something running through it. At that moment, I knew I was holding the true sword of King Ranperre. Halver: Lightbringer has been found! This is the happiest day in my tenure as monarlais! Rahal: To tell you the truth, I had my doubts about the Treasure of the Dragon King, but Curilla managed to find it. Still, I am vexed by this--why was the sword on that island? Aramaviont: There's not a knight in San d'Oria that doesn't wish to take Lightbringer in his hands. However, there are still many mysteries that surround it... Milchupain: Lady Curilla and the Temple Knights have found Lightbringer... Who would've thought that it would have been found in such a place?